


Our Little Secret - A Sonamy Oneshot

by TautRibbon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Lemon, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TautRibbon/pseuds/TautRibbon
Summary: Amy is helping Sonic pack up his things late night . They reminisce on old times and the two they end up making a really stupid decision on a whim.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 17





	Our Little Secret - A Sonamy Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here so I thought I'd keep it short and vanilla. If you enjoy it, a quick follow and kudo's is appreciated as it'll give me motivation to post often. Thank you for reading!

Amy pulled a dusty old shoebox out from Sonic’s messy closet.  
“Thew!” She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and placed the box down, causing a small cloud of dust to form. It was starting to become the early hours of the morning and she had been helping Sonic organise and pack up his things for the big move. Tails and Knuckles had offered to help but their obligations meant that they couldn’t stay long enough to make much of a dent in progress. Amy sat down and took a moment to take in the scenery. Sonic had his back to her on the other side of the room. He’d pick up a CD, stare at it for a couple of seconds and eventually shake his head at it and add it to one of two ever increasing piles. He had been repeating this process for at least 20 minutes now. But still, Amy couldn’t help but smile. Turned out that Sonic had become quite the hoarder, which was making organising everything he had quite the insurmountable challenge. 

“What do you reckon the odds are that you’ll have to cancel because we can’t get this done in time?” Amy asked, half-jokingly, half sincerely hoping to delay the inevitable. Sonic turned his head to look behind himself and at her, sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chin, staring into the distance. There was clearly a lot on her mind.  
“I’m sorry, but that isn’t how it works.” He gave her a reassuring smile. They locked eyes. “I promise you that I’ll be back soon and we can forget that this all had to happen.”  
“Yeah.” Amy smiled back half-heartedly. She wanted to support him with what he was going through but couldn’t stop selfishly thinking about wanting him to stay.  
“Hey…It’s been a while since I last saw that box” Sonic made his way over to Amy and sat down. Sonic really had to squeeze in to make space to sit as there was too much clutter in the way, but he didn’t acknowledge it as he was too busy reaching for the box he had mentioned. He excitedly opened it to reveal a stack of various pieces of paper. Amy leaned forward to get a closer look and found that the stack was of various photos, birthday cards, cinema tickets and other similar fare.

“Whenever something has sentimental value to me, I keep it safe in this box.” Sonic riffled through the contents of the old box.  
“I’ve never shown it to anyone before, but when I’m feeling down I’ll look through it and it’ll remind me of the things that matter most to me.” He pulled out a small rectangle of paper from the pile and showed it to Amy.  
“This is a rare trading card Tails gave to me. I never got around to learning how to play the game with him, but I really appreciated that he went out of his way to get me such a valuable card.” He put the card back in and pulled out something else.  
“And this is a birthday card Knuckles got me. He stayed behind after the party because he didn’t want anyone to see him give it to me; he thought it’d ‘ruin the image he’s been building up’” Sonic chuckled as he slid it back in. He dug through one last time and pulled out a piece of paper in immaculate condition. On it was a rudimentary crayon drawing of Sonic with a little love heart above it.  
“I’m not sure if you remember, but you gave me this back when we first met, all those years ago. Amy immediately started blushing bright red and put a hand on her cheek, she was too flustered to react.

Sonic gently closed the tattered box and put it down again.  
“I need someone to look after it while I’m gone. I won’t risk it getting lost if I take it with me.” He turned to look Amy in the eyes. “You think you’re up for it?”  
Amy nodded her head and Sonic smiled. Amy looked down and had only just realised that her other hand had been on Sonic’s lap this entire time, she was too busy paying attention to the box to notice earlier. Right as Amy was about to reflexively pull her hand away; Sonic gently placed his own on top of hers. They both locked eyes. It was now or never. Amy leaned her head forward and kissed Sonic. She closed her eyes and pressed the palm of her free hand against his cheek. Sonic pushed his head forwards, kissing back. Amy tried to move her legs down to get into a more comfortable position but because she wasn’t paying attention her head jolted downward, breaking the kiss early. Without thinking, Sonic grabbed her arms to help her regain balance.

“You okay?” He asked earnestly. Amy chuckled and properly repositioned her legs, with her knees lightly residing on Sonic’s leg due to the tight space.  
“uh- y-yeah.” Amy winced. “That wasn’t as cool as I wanted my reply to sound.”  
Sonic was the one to lean forward and initiate the kiss this time and Amy was all too happy to comply. They roughly locked lips. Amy placed her hand back on Sonic’s head, stroking his cheek with her thumb, while Sonic wrapped his hand around her waist. Amy sunk her body weight onto Sonic and slowly slid her hand up his leg. The two of them disconnected their lips. Amy looked deep into Sonic’s eyes. Her face was merely inches away from his; they were so close that she could feel the breath from Sonic’s nose brush up against face. Sonic gently held onto the hand that was on his cheek, lowering it down and clasping it with a second hand. Amy looked down at it. He tugged her hand, bringing her even further forward, causing her to sit on his crotch. Amy immediately covered her mouth with her other hand and blushed intensely. She could feel his dick pressing against her panties.

“Do you want to stop?” Sonic asked Amy, gazing intensely. Amy took her hand off of her mouth and shook her head.  
“Let me take the lead.” She removed her gloves one by one. Sonic nodded and complied. She loosened Sonic’s gloves and bit onto the now loose end, pulling each glove off of him. She pressed her palms against his, spreading out her fingers to signal to him to do the same. She thread her fingers through his, clamping down into an interlocking hand hold. She could feel how warm and clammy his hands were from having gloves on all day. She then began to slowly rock her pelvis forward and back, grinding her panties against his rock hard cock.

“A-Amy…” Sonic groaned, his voice barely audible.  
“You like that, don’t you?” Amy asked in a firm tone. She started to grind faster. She was very rough but her skill was incredible. Amy got wetter with each stroke, causing her panties to slowly compress to the shape of her pussy. Which each grind Sonic could feel more and more of the indentation that was forming. She sped up and her breathing became heavy. Moving back and forth was becoming a real work out. As she kept repeatedly pushing against Sonic’s cock, she could feel even the gentle pulse that ran through its veins. She had gotten all hot and bothered just thinking about it. She started to let out small noises alongside her grinding.

“Hmm. Hah. Uhh.” Amy kept going as fast as she could, rubbing against his penis with each stroke. Sonic’s struggled to keep his eyes open. He focused deeply. Amy smiled.  
“Fuck. Your cock feels so hard, Sonic.” Amy let out, trying to get him to break. Sonic could feel the damp from Amy’s panties. She let go of one of his hands and slid it down. Amy felt the bottom of Sonic’s penis with her hand and started stroking it too. She then slid her hand down it and could feel his balls. They immediately tightened up upon being touched.

“Amy.” Sonic spoke up. Amy immediately stopped what she was doing, worried that she had gone too far, “Enough teasing. I’m ready.”  
Amy’s face blushed brighter than the sun. It was only just setting in what she had gotten herself into. She moved off of him, allowing him to stand up, finally revealing his giant fully erect cock that he had been hiding underneath Amy up until this point. Amy gazes at it with wide eyes, her mouth agape. She propped herself up on her knees.

“No.” Sonic interrupted. “It’s my turn to take the lead.”  
Amy gulped in anticipation of his next move. Sonic bent down and grabbed under Amy’s armpits. He pulled her up with him and playfully threw her backwards. She had landed on the bed that they had been leaning against this entire time. Amy sat up on the bed and unzipped the back of her dress. Sonic grabbed onto her dress too and pulled it down revealing a white and blue striped bra. He pressed his palm against her right breast and fondled it as he went in for another quick kiss. Amy undid the back of her bra, loosening its hold of her body. Sonic pulled his hand away causing the bra to come with it, revealing Amy’s nipples to the world.

“Woah.” Sonic examined Amy’s breasts. They were large but firm. There was plumpness to them but they could hold their weight and remain perky. Amy could feel the cool breeze from the propped open window across her nipples, making her hornier than she had even been before. Sonic pushed her back down on the bed. Amy lay there with her arms above her head and her entire top half exposed. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. Sonic removed the rest of her dress, sliding it down from her legs. Sonic stared at Amy’s newly revealed panties, which were in the shape of a heavily defined cameltoe.

“Do it.” Amy commanded. Sonic complied and peeled off Amy’s wet panties. And there it was. Amy’s pussy. The lips weren’t even showing because her legs were sitll together. Just a slit that implied its existence. Without wasting any time Sonic pulled Amy’s knees apart. Amy’s pussy spread open. It looked so plump. So tight. Amy reached down and gently fondled Sonic’s dick.

“I can’t wait any longer” Amy goaded him. Sonic moved forward and placed the head of his penis atop of the opening of her pussy. He applied some weight. Enough weight to apply pressure but not enough to enter her. He then placed his arms out on the bad, at either side of Amy. His body was parallel to hers. He looked her in the eyes and finally pushed the tip of his penis inside of her. Amy let out a large moan and he continued to push forward until he was all the way in.

“Ahhhh!” Amy closed her eyes tightly. Sonic slid back and pumped forward again.  
“Fuck! This feels so….huuu... This feels so gooood!” Amy opened her eyes again. Her pussy clung tightly to his penis. Sonic continued to pump back and forward, getting faster each time.  
“Ahh! Fuck me! Your dick feels so good!” Amy continued to moan. Sonic didn’t know she’d be a moaner. He also let out a small moan with each pump. Amy’s eyes rolled upwards as he got even faster. Amy brashly grabbed Sonic’s ass and squeezed each cheek with her hand. Sonic felt her right breast again, gently pinching her nipple. Right as he did this he could feel her pussy squeeze extra hard on his dick.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Amy was getting louder. She moved her index finger between his ass cheeks and thrust it into his hole.  
“Wha-!” Sonic let out a gasp of confusion but got cut off. She had hit his G spot. A giant involuntary moan left his body and his dick began convulsing. “I’m cumming!” A flood of white cum exploded from his cock in waves. Amy removed her finger.  
“Fuck yes! Cum in me!” Amy cheered. Sonic couldn’t stop himself from moaning as cum spilled out of Amy’s overflowing pussy. 

Sonic pulled out and collapsed, laying down next to Amy. Amy hugged him tightly. The two of them were breathing heaving, trying to catch their breaths..

“Promise me that we’ll do that again when you come back?” Amy asked. Sonic gazed into her eyes and replied.

“It’ll be our little secret.”


End file.
